Kokichi Oma
Summary Kokichi Oma (王馬 小吉 Ōma Kokichi) is a character featured in Danganronpa V3: Killing Harmony and a participant of the Killing School Semester. His title is Ultimate Supreme Leader (超高校級の「総統」 chō kōkō kyū no “sōtō” lit. Super High School Level Supreme Leader). He is the self-proclaimed leader of an evil secret society with more than 10,000 members, though it's unknown if it actually exists. Powers and Stats Tier: 8-B. Unknown with Miu's Universal Remote Control | Low 7-C. Unknown with Miu's Universal Remote Control | Low 5-B Origin: Danganronpa V3: Killing Harmony Age: 18 Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Genius Intelligence, Technological Manipulation (Can control anything electronic with Miu's Universal Remote Control), Hacking (Can hack through any kind of machines and electronic devices with Miu's Universal Remote Control), Electricity Manipulation (Can disable anything electronic with Miu's Electro Bombs), Expert at lying, pick pocketing and lock picking, Lie Detection (Kokichi is an expert liar, to the point where he can easily read and discover other liars), Flight (Via Flame Thunder), Telepathy (Via Proxilingual Device), Supernatural Luck (Via Potted Banyan Tree (2000)), Wish Granting (Via Monkey's Paw), Soul Manipulation (Via Cleansing Air Freshener), Statistics Amplification (The Monomergen-C increases the energy of the user by a hundredfold), Time Manipulation (The Monomergen-C allows its user to manipulate time itself) | Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Voice Mimicry, Weapon Mastery (Has gatling guns and rockets as weaponry) Attack Potency: City Block Level (Damaaged Kaito Momota with a sucker punch twice and fought him while injured with an arrow. Can also contend against those who can harm him). Unknown with Miu's Universal Remote Control (Miu's Universal Remote Control allows him to control and hack any type of electronic devices, including any kind of robots and automatons and machines) | Small Town Level (The Monomergen-C increases its user's energy by a hundredfold). Unknown with Miu's Universal Remote Control | Small Planet Level (5 Exisals fought off K1-B0. With this in mind, K1-B0 was capable of destroying the Ultimate Academy for Gifted Juveniles, a gigantic space colony that embodies the whole world, meaning that one Exisal is around 11.888 Zettatons of TNT) Speed: Subsonic (Kept up with Kaito, who moved fast enough to protect him from close-range shot from a crossbow) | Sub-Relativistic (The Exisals were capable of keeping up with K1-B0, who judging by his talent, should be comparable to the likes of Sakura Ogami ad Mukuro Ikusaba in terms of speed) Lifting Strength: Athletic Class (Held back Kaito) | Class 1 Striking Strength: City Block Class (Harmed Kaito with a sucker punch) | Small Town Class | Small Planet Class Durability: City Block Level (Took hits from an angry Tenko Chabashira, as well as Kaito) | Small Town Level | Small Planet Level (It took 5 Exisals to fight with Keebo on equal grounds, as only one Exisal was one-shot by him) Stamina: High (Endured Strike-9 poison and proceeded with his plan anyways) | Extremely High (Monomergen-C increases the statistics of its user by a hundredfold) | Limitless (Exisals are machines, which don't tire) Range: Standard melee range | Several dozens of meters with weapons Standard Equipment: Miu's Universal Remote Control (Used to control any kind of electronic machine, robots and automatons, including Exisals), Miu's Electro Bombs (Used to disable anything electronic). In addition to several items from the MonoMono Machine: * Flame Thunder: A broom that lets mages fly at high speeds when they sit on it. It's a little bent, but it can also be used for cleaning. * Proxilingual Device: A tool that can translate any language, even animal sounds. It can pick up a dog's bark and eloquently describe the emotions in it with an electronic bark. * Potted Banyan Tree (2000): A potted banyan tree with spirits living inside it. It is said to be good luck. It grows aerial roots from the middle of its trunk. * Monkey's Paw: The mummified hand of a monkey said to grant three wishes. However, none of the wishes it grants have happy endings. * Cleansing Air Freshener: A spray air freshener. It has holy water mixed in, and is said to repel ghosts and paranormal entities. * Monomergen-C: A suspicious-looking energy drink. Not only will it increase your energy a hundredfold, but it can also manipulate time itself. Intelligence: Genius (Created a plan to take down the Mastermind, including using Miu's plan against and get Gonta to kill her with the help of Mokuma's Flashback Light to mae Gonta fall into despair. All this to make himself look more convincing as the Mastermind that reason he also pretended to be enjoying the killing game. Then continued with his plan to make an unsolvable murder for Monokuma and the rest to stop the game. He even could adapt Maki's surprise attack with poisoned arrows to it and made Kaito cooperate with him. Finally, he made a hole script with dialogues of different scenarios so Kaito could fully convince the others that he was Kokichi. On top of this he correctly predicted how or when some of the other students die, as well as foreshadows many other events. Also Kokichi is an expert liar, to the point where he can easily read and discover other liars) Weaknesses: Kokichi is rather overconfident. He is also a mythomaniac who would lie to even himself or in the verge of death before saying the truth if he considers it neccesary. Notable Attacks/Techniques: * Ultimate Supreme Leader: Fitting for his title, Kokichi claims to be a leader of a secret society, with more than 10,000 members. His name, title and clothing also have references to dictators. He has claimed that, among other things, his organization has covert agents in every country, control over all the mafias in the world, torture as a form of punishment, and that his defeated opponents will get sent in Siberia. He has also implied that his main goal is to, of course, take over the world or just watch it burn. However, on the other hand, he has also claimed that he is a pacifist who likes to settle fights with games, and that he uses his authority to control mafias so that they wouldn't fight each other and cause trouble for everyone. He also claims that his organization has mandatory tea breaks to increase productivity. However, he has also described himself as a "pretty dickish dictator", claiming that is why his minions probably wouldn't want to save him from the killing game. Key: Base | With Monomergen-C | With the Exisals Respect Threads Battle Record Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Notable Draws: Category:Character Profiles Category:Danganronpa Category:Anti-Villains Category:Humans Category:Geniuses Category:Tier 8 Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 5 Category:Unknown Tier